wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Quartz
Spirit Quartz is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. He is a defectivehttps://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/882354563327643648 soldier who was one of Homeworld's experimental Gems. His kind never met the potential Homeworld sought out for and had re-purposed him as a regular soldier. He was later abandoned on a desert planet with other Gems who weren't quick enough to escape. With Cognac Zircon, Spirit Quartz is searching for other survivors. Appearance Spirit Quartz doesn't look like the standard quartz Gem. He shares their height, but not much else. His appearance is more alien like. He has black slit eyes and glowing yellow pupils, featuring magenta triangular markings underneath. His yellow jagged hair is kept up in a high ponytail. Spirit Quartz's skin is a white sheen that easily reflects colors from his surroundings. His physique is thinner from most quartz gems, but they are finely toned. Spirit Quartz's calves and forearms are wider than the upper half of his limbs. Another abnormality is his asymmetrical arms. His left arm is mostly consumed by his gemstone, which is covered in a cluster of crystals. They begin at the forearm and gradually become bigger. The gemstone hand also features four clawed fingers. Despite Spirit Quartz's hand being his gemstone, it still has mobility. His other hand and toes also feature claws. Current Spirit Quartz's current appearance features a worn out purple corset with brown trimming. Some of the color appears to be chipping off as the brown color is exposed more towards the top. The same color combo can be found on his leg wraps and hair tube. On his knee caps, feet, neck, and left arm are wrapped in old bandages. Draped on his shoulders is a long colorful but tattered cloak with a diamond pattern design. Personality On the surface, Spirit Quartz seems like the silent warrior type. Strangers may see him as stoic and unfeeling. They may even find him intimidating. Digging deeper, Spirit Quartz is reckless and expressive. As he has no mouth, he is mute and communicates his emotions through his body language. He is certainly not afraid to convey how he feels about certain situations, such as disgust or annoyance. The quartz doesn't like being told what to do, often crossing his arms and pouting in protest. Coaxing him enough will eventually get him to take on his responsibilities. Spirit Quartz tries his best to look or act cool, but he manages to overdo it that it comes off as cheesy. Despite not being able to talk, he's quite social and has a great attachment to his friends. Being alone on a desert planet for so long has made him longing for companionship and attention. Loneliness eats at him very often. It got to a point where he ended up collecting items or artifacts from the planet and grown personal attachments to them. It's hard for him to part with his belongings. At one point, Spirit Quartz was very rash and didn't think things through. But after Cognac Zircon having her memories reset after a confrontation, Spirit Quartz has become more cautious and mindful of his actions. Abilities Spirit Quartz has standard Gem abilities. Being made to fight, Spirit Quartz can hold on his own in battle. While he might be weaker than the average quartz, he's certainly faster and more agile. His weapon of choice gives him an advantage of fighting close and longed range. Being on a desert planet full of Gem eating creatures has made Spirit Quartz an expert in survival. Skillsets: * Spear Proficency: Spirit Quartz's spear allows him to be direct in combat, but also be mindful to keep distance from himself and his opponent. Thanks to his speed, he can make a flurry of jabbing motions to quickly take the foe down. ** Spear Flurry: Spirit Quartz can summon multiple spears at once. Using his gemstone hand, a multitude of spears will fly out of his hand as they're being summoned. Unique Abilities * Gem Necormancy: Spirit Quartz has a special and rare ability to "revive" Gems. This is done by Spirit Quartz creating a copy of the Gem with the information provided in their gemstone or gem shards. They can retain some of their abilities and sentience if Spirit Quartz wills it. He cannot, however, combine separate projections together, even if they come from the same gemstone. The more revived Gems he creates, the harder it becomes to control or sustain them. History Spirit Quartz and his kind were experiments made long before the Gem War. It was proposed that the Gem army could create soldiers capable of creating holographic soldiers from gem shards. The scientists involved hypothesized that the method, called gem necormancy, could create a stronger army, save resources, and be able to utilize gem shards in another way. The Great Diamond Authority granted the scientists permission to go forward with the experiments and they eventually created a new quartz species. Spirit Quartz was one of the first batches to be created and experimented on. Early in his life, he was kept in isolation away from the other spirit quartzes. His only interaction was with the scientists who only cared about his performance on their experiments. The loneliness grew on him and he would get frustrated when he'd fail their expectations. Despite making new batches, the spirit quartzes couldn't utilize or control the copies as Homeworld was hoping. All the spirit quartzes could create were separate parts of the fallen Gem's body. Recent batches were able to combine the copies together, but they would fall apart. Because of the multitude of failures, the scientists were taken off the project. Spirit Quartz and the rest of his kind were thrown into the army as regular soldiers. There, he was able to bond with others of his kind. But he kept feeling he wasn't quite fitting in. Spirit Quartz was under the assumption they didn't want him around.It wasn't long until Spirit Quartz and the others were sent to fight. They arrived on a desert planet to defend the new colony from an infestation of Gem eating creatures. He watched in horror of the army being quickly devoured. The Gems who had previously pronounced the planet a suitable candidate for a colony were unable to find suitable climates for growing kindergartens and Homeworld was forced to leave the planet. As he was trying to escape, Spirit Quartz couldn't catch up to the Gem ships in time. He attempted to jump and cling onto the ship, but he slipped and fell a long distance to the ground. The blow was hard enough to destroy his physical form. He quickly regenerated just before being eaten by one of the Gem eating beasts. Spirit Quartz managed to fend himself long enough to seek shelter in one of the now abandoned Gem structures. Loneliness crept up to him and he began looking for other survivors. His attempts were unsuccessful and not wanting to be by himself, he began seeking gem shards to revive. Spirit Quartz had settled with various limbs of shattered gems until he stumbled upon Cognac Zircon's gem shards. He'd found her head and torso were intact and gave her sentience. He'd willingly answered her questions in a form of yes or no and had her join him in finding other survivors. Happy to have some form of companionship at last, he'd grew very rash. This ended when Cognac Zircon's revived form was destroyed by a monster and she lost all of her memories of him. Now, Spirit Quartz is overly cautious of her as well as his own actions. Relationships Cognac Zircon Even though she is merely projected information of her gem shards, Spirit Quartz cherishes her as his friend. He often gets annoyed with her when she nags about him about everything he does wrong. Sometimes, he'd deliberately get on her nerves for very petty reasons. He has become protective of her ever since she was attacked by a Gem creature and lost her memories of their time together. Trivia * If Spirit Quartz was never stranded on the desert planet, he would have continued working in the Gem Base and may have met or served Fire Agate.https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/882341996765032448 * Although he was created at a different time, his design was finalized and published for July's monthly gemsona challenge. Gemology * Spirit quartz, also called cactus, fairy, and pineapple quartz, is a variety of quartz. ** Its chemical composition is SIO2, has a MOHS scale hardness of 6.5 - 7, and a trigonal crystal system. * These are quartz with second generation crystals growing on the prism faces. * Smaller crystals point away from the prism. * Tips of first generation crystals are usually free from the smaller ones. * Spirit quartz is only found in one area: Magaliesberg Mountain region of South Africa. * Spirit quartz amethyst is mostly mined, but white quartz, smoky quartz, and rarely citrine varieties have also been found. * Quartz is found in igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rocks. * The majority of quartz crystallizes in molten magma and hot hydrothermal veins. * Quartz is the second most abundant mineral on Earth. * The name quartz comes from the German word quarz, ''derived from the Slavic word ''twardy meaning "hard". * Metaphysically, it is called the Crystal of Radiance. Spirit quartz promotes harmony in groups and communities as well as aid in peace and happiness by blocking negative energies. ** It amplifies crystal energies. ** Spirit quartz can be assist the dead, whether help one come to terms with it or guide them into the afterlife. Gemstone Gallery SPIRIT.png|Spirit Quartz reference sheet. SPIRIT-2.png SPIRIT-1.png|Spirit Quartz using his powers. SpiritcolorWIP.png|Spirit Quartz color concept. WIPS.png|Spirit Quartz concept art. References Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Quartz Category:Other Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:MGC Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Multi-colored